Phantomhive Staff: An insight
by thatcrazygingernerdgirl
Summary: I have a major obsession with nearly all the Phantomhive servants, so I wrote some drabbles! I will update (hopefully) quite frequently! All will remain as T. Credit to the person that drew the fabulous image used for the front cover.
1. The Last Low Day

**AN: **

**Me: GUESS WHO'S STARTED WATCHING BLACK BUTLER?!**

**Finny: ... you?**

**Me: -_- Well done genius. Okay, I have a slightly creepy obsession with Finnian, so of ****_course _****there is no better way to relieve obsession than writing angsty fanfiction! I'm sure you're all familiar with *mimes fainting dramatically* Finny's dark past.**

**Finny: ...**

**Me: Anyway, this is based on the anime, I've only read like a few chapters of the manga so... yeah. Enjoy. Reviews appreciated! ^^**

* * *

Finny was a happy person, 99% of the time. So, it was respected that sometimes, he'd have a low day. A day, when the dark memories of his past would haunt him and he'd curl up away from the world. Of course, Mey-Rin and Bard worried for him, but they knew that it was best just to leave him. The worst thing was, Finnian would never tell them when, he would just wake up one day feeling sick, and he knew it was another low day. The familiar sick feeling was in his stomach that morning. It was early morning, the sun not yet streaming through the curtains; Bard and Tanaka still asleep peacefully. Finnian pulled on his boots and hat, and set off into the fresh day, looking for a spot. He dragged his boots around the estate, past the garden he loved, but frequently destroyed, until he came to one of the unused sheds. Finny sat against the back of the hard wood, out of sight, and buried his head in his knees, only the cheeping dawn chorus to keep him company. The memories came flooding back…

"My ball, Amory!" the boy laughed. The older boy ruffled his strawberry blonde hair and handed him the red ball he had been waving above him.

"Okay Finny, your ball." Finny kicked it about, his too-big boots scuffing the dry field. "Looks like there's gunna be no harvest, at this rate, the field is bone dry! What's daddy gunna say 'bout that, eh, Finny?" he asked the four year old.

"Hungry!" giggled Finny.

"Yeah, we're all gunna be 'ungry!" Amory put his rake down with a sigh and crossed his arms. "Very 'ungry!" Suddenly, the sound of a siren broke the hazy afternoon quiet. "Oh no…" Amory breathed. It was _their _siren. _They _were coming. He grabbed Finnian and hoisted him into a fireman's lift, knocking the ball from his hands.

"BALL!" Finny squealed, but Amory had already starting sprinting over the fields towards their farmhouse.

"We'll get it later, I promise!" the older brother whispered. He ran nimbly over the cracked land, reaching the door of the house. He handed the protesting boy to their mother who was waiting at the door. She took Finnian into his bedroom.

"I love you, my baby," she whispered. She tucked him tightly into his bed. "Please promise me, whatever happens you won't get out of bed?"

"Ma, what's going on?" he asked, trying to sit up in bed. "It's daytime! I haven't got me nightshirt on-" she kissed him on the head.

"Please, Finny, whatever you hear, hide under the covers and don't get out of bed. Please." She kissed him a final time.

"Ma!" he called out and reached for a stray strand of her hair but she had gone. He wriggled under the covers, far below, and waited. Finnian heard a lot of thing. Screaming. Crying. The sound of a blow hitting someone. More screaming. He screwed his eyes shut. And then the door opened. A man grabbed him by his hair and dragged him out of bed. More screaming. More crying and biting and hitting and flailing. Then a strike. Then just unending blackness.

"Oi! Finny? Where the hell are you? Sebastian needs us for summat!" Finnian jerked as he came back the present. Bard was looking for him. He flattened himself against the dirt and rolled underneath the small gap below the shed, his hat squashing underneath him. Once he was safely under, he brushed the strands of hair from his eyes and looked out under the gap, to see Bard's heavy feet trudge past. "Finny! FINNIAN!" soon enough, he had walked off and Finnian lay in the darkness, the soon enough memory coming back.

He was older now. Fourteen, he'd spent over ten hateful years there. At least he wasn't in the cage anymore. They'd given him a cramped cell, not much bigger than the cage, but it was still infinitely better. Plus, he had Percy. Finny had noticed that, at the top of his cell, was a tiny opening, and, in that opening, a small bluebird would come and sit on the sill. Finny christened him Percy. Percy would come and sit for hours, just listening to Finnian talk about everything; his life now, his country past, how he'd been forced to kill his own brother for the Men In The White Coats' experiments. He showed him the swollen, blotchy skin on his forearm, where injection after injection had been stabbed into him. The Day Sebastian Came, was the last time Finnian saw Percy. He'd been sat, as always, just talking to him when the thick metal door of his cell opened, to reveal The Men In White Coats stood in the doorway menacingly. The noise made Percy fly out of the room, leaving Finny alone. The tallest Man grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"Come along, boy," he snarled, and started to drag Finny along the corridors. "We're certain it's going to work this time, ten years of practise isn't going to waste." Finnian knew what was going to happen.

"No!" he thrashed about, kicking and screaming as they hauled him to the testing room. "I don't want it anymore! No more, please, no more!" he sobbed. The Men held him against the table, tying up with the leather belts so he could scarcely breathe. "Please! Stop it! Stop it, stop it! I don't want it, please! Please, no! Stop it!" he tried to wriggle out, but a one of the men grabbed him by his hair and forced his head against the table, his other hand squeezing his mouth shut. In vain, he desperately continued to scream, but the thick hand muffled his calls. They grabbed Finnian's injection arm and held it out. The third man flicked the syringe, grinning slightly. As anticipation glinted in his dark eyes, Finny screamed again and pushed against the two men holding him down. And then he felt the needle enter his skin. Almost immediately, it felt like fire was travelling through his whole body, filling him up with ultimate power. An unstoppable anger built up inside him. A ferocious scream escaped his lips, and he lurched forward, the straps breaking and the three Men were sent flying backwards, hitting against the tiled walls with thumps. They lay on the floor, unconscious. Finny held his small hands out in front of him. _He _had done that. _He _had torn the leather belts. _He _had become a monster.

"I-I… I don't want to have super strength!" he cried, eyes brimming with tears. He leapt off the bench, running as fast as he could. Finny was free now, he could escape the dark, miserable hell he'd been trapped in for his life. Outdoors. He could hear it calling him. Finnian needed to see the grass , hear the birds, and smell the sweet flowers he'd been kept from for so long. A dark figure loomed infront of him and Finny collided with him, expecting him to fall backwards, hurt. However, he continued to stand majestically. "You're not hurt from me bumping into you?" he questioned.

"Actually, you're incredible strength is the reason I'm here to offer you a position." The stranger replied. Finny stared at him open mouthed. "You'll get regular wages, incentive pay and a large, twice a yearly bonus." He explained. Finny shook his head.

"I don't need any of that, I just want to go outside!" the stranger looked puzzled or a minute.

"I believe my master is looking for a gardener. Is that suitable?"

"Oh, yes! Yes, that's perfect!" Finny grabbed his hand. "Please, take me now before they wake up! Oh, please take me!" The stranger nodded.

"Come," he said. He led Finnian through the corridors, up the stairs and out the door, revealing the true beauty of the outside world. Finny gasped and ran into the grass, tears spilling.

"It's… it's just so beautiful!" he cried, and kicked his bare feet about in the green grass. He took several deep breathes, inhaling the fresh clean air. He turned around the face the stranger. "Thank you…" he whispered. "Thank you for rescuing me." The stranger remained poker-faced.

"You're welcome." He said simply.

As Finnian came back to reality, suddenly the darkness under the shed became claustrophobic and musty. He rolled out from under the shed, and into the path of Bard.

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU LITTLE- Finny? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Well, I am now," Finny pulled himself to his feet. "Sorry, I was having a bit of a think."

"Mate, thinking doesn't take someone half a day." Bard complained.

"Does for me."

"Hmm. Another low day?"

"I guess." Finny shrugged. "I'm alright now." Without warning, he fell forwards against Bard and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad I found you and Mey-Rin," he said. Bard was momentarily lost for words, but then patted him awkwardly on the back.

"Me too, Finny. Me too."

That was the last Low Day, Finny ever had.


	2. Hide and Seek

**AN: **

**Me: Part two! *happy fangirling***

**Bard and Mey-Rin: ...**

**Finnian: WHY DO I ALWAYS GET HURT? WHY?!**

* * *

It was a typical English day: rain and rain and more rain. The Phantomhive servants were squashed up against a window, watching the water cascade down the window.

"It ain't half a downpour," said Bard. "I hope the master and Sebastian are alright in town."

"Yeah! It would be 'orrible if somthin' 'appened!" agreed Finny. They all continued to watch the rain.

"I must say, it's awfully weird with no master or anyone in the manor, yes it is," said Mey-Rin. She looked around the empty front hall. "It feels like something is missing… there's no Lau or Soma or anyone else about."

"Yeah, I know!" Finny ran into the centre of the cold, dark room. "We can do what we like!"

"No, most certainly cannot," the three turned to look at the oldest man. "We are all but servants, we must respect our household." scolded Tanaka. Finny blew out his cheeks.

"But I'm so bored!" he protested.

"We should play a game!" suggested Mey-Rin. "Hey, what about Hide and Seek? That's a good game, that is." she and Finny clapped their hands. Bard sighed.

"Hmm. I ain't got time to play childish games like that," he folded his arms. "What about doing our actual jobs?" Finny and Mey-Rin turned to look at him.

"Ooh, come on don't lie, Bard, we know you love it as much as we do." said Mey-Rin. Bard blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"N-no, of course I don't…" Finny grabbed him by hand.

"Stop being a spoil sport. Come on, you're counting with Tanaka." Finny pointed to the now tea-sipping man. Bard sighed half-heartedly, trying to suppress a smile.

"One… two…" he turned his back. Finny and Mey-Rin fled to hiding places; Mey-Rin ran into Ciel's study and squeezed under the desk and Finny forced himself into one of the pine wardrobes in the largest guestroom. "Ninety-nine… one hundred!" Bard spun around. "I'm coming, ready or not!" he yelled. He looked at Tanaka. "You coming?"

"Ho, ho, ho."

"Nevermind." Bard thundered up the stairs and down the corridors. Where could they be? "Finnian? Mey-Rin! Where are you!" he shouted, grinning. He listened out for the hyperactive giggling of the former, but could hear none. _He must be well hidden, for once_, Bard whispered to himself. The sound of the front door opening interrupted his thoughts. "Oh_ no_…" he froze on the stop. He had no idea where his friends were. But, now the master was home. He couldn't call out to them; that would give away that they had been into rooms usually off limits. Bard paced in the corridor, chewing hi cigarette.

"Where are you?!" he heard Ciel's voice from downstairs. He sped down the stairs and stood grinning nervously next to Tanaka.

"Welcome back, young master! I'm so glad you weren't affected by the rain." He laughed nervously. Ciel handed his hat and cloak to Sebastian.

"Hm," he sniffed. "We left as soon as it started. Where are Finnian and Mey-Rin?" Bard scratched his head.

"They're… in the garden. Some… err… difficult plants!" Ciel raised an eyebrow, his eye sliding to the window.

"Oh really? Gardening in the rain?" he dead-panned. Bard shrugged.

"Uh…"

"Where are they?" Ciel repeated.

"Playing hide and seek," said Tanaka. Bard let out an angry huff and stared at the now full-size man. "I said no, but they would not listen. I believe Bard was counting." Bard furrowed his brow at Tanaka, a vein pulsing on his forehead.

"Don't tell me, they're still hiding?" asked Ciel coldly. Bard nodded. Ciel rolled his eyes. "Come then. We should probably find them, I'd hate for my guests to be frightened by a stray servant in strange places." Bard shoved his hands in his pockets and followed the young boy and the butler.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mey-Rin was starting to get cramp in her legs. She shifted herself about, trying to make as little noise as possible. She could _not _loose her title of 'Best Hider' to Finnian.

"My, Bard's taking a long time, yes he is…" she muttered. "Where could he have got to? The manor is big, but not _that _big…" Mey-Rin shrugged and re-adjusted her glasses by wrinkling her nose, and waited to hear the familiar thudding noise of her friend's heavy boots.

Finny, stupidly, had forgotten to take the key out of the wardrobe door, and had managed to lock himself in it. It was starting to get stuffy, and his fringe was sticking to his forehead. He too, wondered where Bard had got to, as it felt at least half an hour had passed. He also wanted to take Mey-Rin's title.

* * *

"Ugh, Sebastian, go and find those idiots. I'll be in here." Ciel waved a lazy hand at his butler. Sebastian bowed.

"Of course, my lord." He gestured for Bard to follow him. As the two men made their way down the corridor, they both froze as they heard two shrieks. Bard and Sebastian ran back into the study, crashing into each other at the doorway.

"OOOH, MASTER I'M SO SORRY, I AM, I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Mey-Rin screeched. She was the same colour as her hair, her red cheeks cradled in her hands. Ciel was stood on the desk, his face also beetroot. Sebastian smirked and Bard laughed outright.

"Is something wrong, my lord?" he asked coolly. Ciel glared at him.

"_She _was under my desk. Why?!" Mey-Rin wringed her hands.

"We was playing hide and seek, you see, yes we was! And I was hiding! I'm so sorry, I forgot it was off limits!" she wailed. Ciel breathed in deeply.

"Never come in here again without my permission, understood?" he said. Mey-Rin nodded horridly and bobbed him a hasty curtsy. They all jumped as there was a massive crash from down the corridor.

"Finny!" Bard clicked his fingers. "Stupid dope," he and Mey-Rin jogged to the source of the crash. Sebastian smirked and held a gloved hand out to Ciel.

"A helping hand, master?" he asked. Ciel narrowed his eyes, jaw clenched. He snatched his butler's hand and jumped gracefully off the wooden desk. He stalked off down the corridor and Sebastian followed smiling to himself. They turned into the open door. Bard and Mey-Rin were stood around a wardrobe that was face down on the floor. They were making no attempt to help the boy inside.

"Are you alright, Finnian?" asked Bard, nudging the wardrobe with his foot.

"Yeah!" was the bright, albeit muffled, reply. "Can I have some help please?"

"Can't you just bash open the back or something?" asked Ciel.

"Oh yeah! Watch out everyone!" there was a banging from the inside of the wardrobe. Mey-Rin dived behind Bard and Sebastian pulled Ciel behind him.

"We are ready," called Sebastian. "Go ahead." There was another bash and then several bangs, along with muffled cursing. Then, finally, the back of the wardrobe flew off, and Finny hauled himself up.

"Ta-da!" he said, doing jazz hands. Ciel groaned and put a hand to his forehead.

"I sometimes wonder why I keep you all here," he muttered and left the room, Sebastian in pursuit. The three servants stared at each other blankly.

"Hey, you know what Mey-Rin?" asked Finny.

"What?"

"I beat you! I hold the new record!"


	3. Fire

**AN:**

**Me: Yay! A lovely depressing death!fic!**

**Bard: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU CRAZY GINGER FREAK!?**

**Me: ... Shuddup, you're dead now. This is completely NonCon with the rest of these, I just felt like writing something depressing! ^^**

* * *

"Good night, young master," said Sebastian as he pulled the covers up, over Ciel's figure. "Would you like me to take the candle away?"

"No, leave it here," He turned over. "I'd like some light tonight." Sebastian nodded.

"But, isn't it a little dangerous, my lord? It could fall and catch fire,"

"That's unlikely, Sebastian. I am not that bad of a restless sleeper." Sebastian nodded again and left the room, shutting the door, so the room was left with the weak light of the orange flame. Ciel fell asleep quickly, but as he turned over a final time, the bedside cabinet was knocked and shook ferociously…

* * *

Mey-Rin awoke with a start. She could smell something… was it… burning? Quickly, she pulled on her dressing gown and glasses, and ran to the male quarters, hammering on the door.

"Finny! Bard, get up!" she half-whispered. Finny came to the door and opened it a crack, his hair sticking up in odd places.

"Huh? Oh, Mey-Rin, it's you…" he yawned. "What's wrong?" Mey-Rin wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, it's ever so strong, yes it is!" she said. "Come out here!" Finny stepped out of the bedroom and into the corridor, sniffing.

"It's like burning…" he sniffed again. "No, you're right. Bard! Bardroy, get up!" Bard appeared in the doorway.

"What the bloody hell are you two up to? It's nearly two in the morning-"

"But we can smell burning!" interrupted Mey-Rin worriedly. Bard scratched his head.

"What?" his nose twitched. "Yeah… that's burning alright. We should wake the household up, come on." He and Finny ran to Sebastian, while Mey-Rin shook Tanaka awake.

"Tanaka!" she hissed. "There's a fire, we need to get out!"

"Ho ho?" he mumbled. She shook her head and grabbed his arm, pulling him behind her as she ran to catch up with the others. She met Finny and Bard, along with Sebastian.

"Burning you say?" the dark man asked. Mey-Rin wrung her hands.

"Yes! It's terrible, yes it is!" Sebastian put a hand to as his chin, wondering where it could be coming from. At that moment, there was a blood curdling sound of a scream from upstairs. All their blood ran cold.

"The Master!" they all thundered up the stairs, Sebastian carrying Tanaka in his arms. As soon as they reached the second floor, they could see the light of the flames and feel the heat. Sebastian put the older man down and ran into Ciel's now alight bedroom, returning with a coughing boy, bridal style.

"Are you alright?!" asked Finny, hysterical. Ciel nodded between coughs.

"No, really… I'm fine…" he protested. A flaming beam fell from the ceiling, nearly missing the distressed party gathered in the corridor.

"We need to get out," said Sebastian, gathering Ciel in his arms again. They all jumped as another part of the building fell down near them. "Now! Come on!"

"Not without my hat!" shouted Finny, and he flew down the stairs again.

"Finny! Finny, come back you idiot!" bellowed Bard, and he and Mey-Rin ran after their friend. Sebastian sighed, leaning over Ciel to protect him from falling rubble. He ran out of the burning house, Tanaka over one shoulder and they got as far away as possible.

"The servants!" coughed Ciel. "Where are they?"

"They're still inside, master."

"Well, get them out!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin were frantic, running through the fiery corridors.

"I can't see!" yelled Bard. "It's too smoky!" sweat poured from their foreheads. Finny coughed as they ran along, their feet burned and smouldering.

"I-I…" he coughed again. Mey-Rin stopped and bent over.

"It's the smoke… yes it is," she choked out. "We've inhaled it!" Bard out his hand over his mouth, trying to stop himself breathing it in and pulled his suffering friends along.

"Come on! I've lost too many of my mates, I'm not losing you two!" The servants ran desperately. They came to a burning beam blocking the way, the whole place now on fire, bright and boiling, like Hell itself. "Finny, can you move this?" he shouted over the crackling flames. Finny shook his head.

"The whole place will come down!" he replied. Mey-Rin wringed her hands again.

"How are we going to get out?" She screamed.

"I don't know! Move-" Bard was cut off as a wall came down on top of them all. Dazed, Finny stuck his head out of the rubble, tears streaming. It was hard to see now, the black 'fog' nearly blinding. He lifted the plaster and stone up hysterically, and found his friends lying, bleeding, half dead. He shook them, hardly able to breathe,

"G-Get up!" he shouted. Bard moaned and grabbed his head, sitting up, nearly over come by the surrounding furnace.

"So.. this is where we die, eh?" he said weakly. He shook Mey-Rin and she blinked behind her thick glasses, hauling herself up from the floor.

"D-Don't… don't say that! Don't give up, Bard!" cried Finny, his tears nearly evaporating upon his cheeks. Bard smiled sadly at him, and reached out, taking his small hand in his rough calloused one.

"There's no use in lying, Finny," he said. "You were like a little brother to me, remember that, okay?" Finny shook his head.

"N-No, w-we can't just accept this! We are the servants of Phantomhive, we can't just end like this, right now, right?" Mey-Rin shrugged slightly, now crying. This was it. The End. They'd given up, just like that. The three friends sat there, in silence, clutching each other's hands. As the flames came higher, blocking all routes, they shut their eyes, waiting for the end. And then it came, and they were gone.

Ciel walked among the ruins, his feet treading over the ash and blackened rubble that had once been his home. Fire had destroyed his life twice, abolished his home, and now taken the lives of people he was responsible for. His foot crunched underfoot, and he looked down to see he was standing on a singed straw hat. He bit his lip and lifted it up with his finger and thumb.

"Idiots," he muttered, and dropped the hat. He turned on his heel and stormed off. Tanaka came over to the spot where the hat was, and lit a single candle, leaving it there. He bowed his head once and shut his eyes. Fire. The thing he most hated. The thing that tore him apart twice.


	4. Spiders and Snakes

**AN:**

**Something more happy this time :D This was inspired by the fabulous GravityDefyingTrenchCoat! Of course, trench coats had to feature in this at some point.**

* * *

"What the hell are you wearing, Finny?" asked Bard as the young gardener came into the servant's eating quarters. He positioned himself so that he was just perfectly situated by the slightly opened door, and the long trench coat billowed dramatically out behind him from the draught. He put his fists on his hips; in what he thought was a heroic pose.

"What do you mean, Bard?" he asked, innocently tossing his head. Bard chewed on his cigarette, a smile playing on his lips.

"That ridiculous coat thing," he leant forward and pointed to the billowing brown coat. "Where did you get it?" Finny dropped his arms down.

"I found it shoved round the back of my wardrobe. I dunno how it got there." He shrugged and pulled the sleeves over his small hands. Mey-Rin appeared, yawning and then stifled a laugh.

"Very dashing," she chuckled. Finny grinned and spun around, the long tail whirling around his heels.

"I know!"

"Say, Finny, ain't that gunna hinder your gardening abilities?" asked Bard, before swallowing a mouthful of porridge. Finny joined his friends at the table, the sleeves drooping over his hands.

"How?"

"Well, how are you going to weed the plant beds and stuff?" asked the older man. The gardener started to roll the sleeves up indignantly.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm just going to- oh." Mey-Rin and Bard laughed loudly as the rolled up sleeves continued to flop way past his hands. He flushed red and wrinkled up his nose. "Yes, very funny. Well, I'll keep it in until the last minute then." They all looked up as Tanaka appeared in the door way.

"Mornin'!" called Bard. Tanaka nodded.

"Good morning all- Oh! Fancy seeing that again!" he came over to Finny. "My old coat, what a surprise."

"Huh? This is yours?" asked Finny. Tanaka smiled and nodded.

"Yes it is. I forgot all about it."

"It was stuffed down the side of the wardrobe. I was looking for a hair slide that fell down there." He said.

"Here, Finnian, may I have a look at it a moment?" Finny nodded and slipped off the coat, handing it to the old man. He held it up.

"Still looks like it's in good condition." Tanaka murmured to himself as he turned the coat over.

"Finny? What's that on your shirt?" asked Mey-Rin tentatively.

"What?" Finny looked down at himself and then squealed, causing Bard to drop his spoon into the bowl with clatter, and Tanaka to let go of the coat.

"Bloody hell, Finny!" Bard rubbed his ears. "What's wrong?" In mute panic, Finny pointed to the large black, hairy spider that was crawling up his chest. Mey-Rin shrieked and grabbed her skirts before jumping onto the table. Finny jumped up and down until it fell off, and then rushed to join Mey-Rin on the kitchen table, grabbing her arm.

"Oh for God's sake, it's a bloody spider!" complained Bard. "I thought you were a friend to all animals and crap like that?" Finny shook his head.

"Not spiders! Anything but spiders." He trembled.

"Oh come on Bard, just kill it! Please!" screeched Mey-Rin. Sighing, Bard reached for a frying pan and walloped it on top of the spider, causing the others to jump. Tanaka picked up his coat and shook it, more spiders falling out onto the tiling. Bard continued the gruesome game of splatting the poor creatures until there were all squashed into bloody little messes on the floor.

"Happy now?!" he asked. Finny and Mey-Rin nodded and slowly climbed off the table. Bard dumped the soiled pan into the sink and then wiped the remains off the floor with a tea towel, which he promptly dumped into the sink also. He shook his head. "Really, you two really are pathetic." Mey-Rin and Finny looked at each other, and then proceeded to hiss at him, complete with disturbing snake like movements.

Bard jumped back, knocking the remaining porridge off the table.

"Yeah, well snakes are something you should be afraid of. They can kill you."

"So can spiders."

"Hmm…"

"Would you like to know what I'm scared of?" asked Tanaka. The three servants turned to look at him.

"Yeah, go on then." said Bard, lighting another ciggarette.

"Beetles. I can't stand them." Finny snickered behind his hand and Bard interrupted him with loud guffaws.

"Beetles? Kidding me, right?" Bard wiped a tear of laughter away, still wheezing.

"No, not at all." said Tanaka. Mey-Rin made her hand into a small beetle like shape and wiggled her fingers at the old man, laughing.

"Scuttle!" she laughed. "Scuttle, scuttle, scuttle!"


End file.
